powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Memories of Mirinoi
Memories of Mirinoi is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, exploring Maya's life on Mirinoi and Trakeena's attempt to steal the Galaxy Book. Synopsis Maya's best friend, Shondra from her home planet Mirinoi, arrives on Terra Venture. Kendrix discovers that Shondra has stolen the Galaxy Book. Maya finds out that a monster named Rykon disguised himself as Shondra. The Rangers defeat the monster with the Galaxy Megazord. Plot After climbing a tree to rescue a little girl's kitten in the park, Maya sees Shondra, her childhood friend of Mirinoi walking down the street and approaching her in surprise, both are very happy with the meeting. Maya asks Shondra how she managed to escape from Mirinoi after Furio attacked the planet? Which resulted in the whole village being turned into stone. Shondra says she managed to escape when she entered a mysterious portal that opened suddenly and sent her to Terra Venture, the same portal that Maya had previously entered. Maya introduces Shondra to Kendrix , she is very radiant and proposes a dinner to celebrate the reunion of her friends. As they discuss dinner, Shondra stares at the Galaxy Book under Kendrix's desk. Maya and Shondra spend all day reminiscing about their adventures in Mirinoi (flashbacks from childhood to the day Scorpius and his army attacked the planet) and end up forgetting the dinner proposed by Kendrix, which leaves Kendrix disappointed, although she tries not to demonstrate when the girls return at night. That night, Shondra believing that everyone is already asleep, quietly leaves the bedroom without suspecting that Kendrix was still awake and saw her leave. She heads to the building where the Galaxy Book is located and finds Villamax and Trakeena on the way. Trakeena calls Shondra by the name "Rykon " and orders her to steal the Galaxy Book. Shondra responds in a low, masculine voice confirming that she is close to getting it. Shondra attacks two security guards responsible for the night guard of the Galaxy Book and steals from one of them the access card to the book. She takes on her true form, the monster Rykon , and tries to steal the book, but the room alarms begin to fire, startling Rykon, who flees from the place without the book, but not before being hit in the leg by a security guards. Shondra returns to the room limping from her right leg and Kendrix watches her pretending to be asleep. The next morning, Kendrix overhears one of the security guards reporting the events of last night's attack and then suspects Shondra. She tells Maya her suspicions about Shondra, but Maya reacts indignantly to Kendrix's allegations that she is envious of her friendship with Shondra. However, Maya decides to follow Shondra in secret. The building alarms again, Shondra manages to steal the book and tries to escape by the elevator of the building carrying the book in its purse. Maya confronts Shondra and pursues her, the two fight each other, although Maya, even at an advantage, is unable to hurt her friend during the fight. Finally, Shondra transforms into Rykon and ironises Maya, who in turn turns into Yellow Ranger to fight the monster. She takes the book from Rykon's hands and hides it. The other Power Rangers and Magna Defender arrive to help her fight and unite to summon the power of the Lights of Orion and overthrow Rykon. Rykon becomes a giant, the Rangers then form the Galaxy Megazord, but Rykon shows himself to be a very strong opponent and drops the Megazord, the rangers invoke the Stratoforce Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord to balance the battle and weaken Rykon allowing it to be destroyed by the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Maya apologizes to Kendrix for doubting her and guarantees that one day she will return to Mirinoi and revitalize her home planet. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) (voice) (uncredited) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Elizabeth Levin as Shondra *Carol Hoyt as Rykon (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Celina Muehlbauer as Young Shondra *Brooke Winn as Young Maya *Richard Grant as Jera (flashback) *Holliston Coleman as Mandy *Frank Addela as Guard #1 *Hans Hazz Jr. as Guard #2 Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Centaurus Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord Errors *In the intro, Mike did appear but he was uncredited. Notes *Mike doesn't appear unmorphed, only briefly appearing as the Magna Defender to battle Rykon. *Jera makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *This marks the first instance in which an old friend of a Ranger (or what appears to be, as Maya soon believes her to be an imposter) betrays the Ranger. This would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D.'s "Idol." *Deviot does not appear in this episode. Goofs *After activating the Lights of Orion, the Rangers call upon their Power-Up Mode attack. However, they only charge Rykon and do not perform the actual attack until they call the attack out again. *Despite only calling upon the Stratoforce Megazord, the Centaurus Megazord is seen for a second in battle and at the end with the other two Megazords. * How would Trakeena know to steal the Galaxy Book from Terra Venture, much less that it was on there, when she, as well as her crew, were not around when the Rangers retrieved it? See Also (fight footage) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode